Five Kingdoms
by supersamson
Summary: Amy decides to run away, in order to escape her arranged marriage to Ian Kabra. Takes place in medieval ages.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a kingdom that stretched all over the Earth, which wasn't that hard, considering the fact that back then, the Earth was on continent that scientists nowadays call Pangaea. This kingdom that was most commonly known as the Cahill kingdom, was ruled by King Gideon. During his reign, King Gideon and his beautiful wife gave birth to five children : clever and smart Katherine, courageous and strong Thomas, cunning and devious Luke, artistic and dramatic Jane, and protective and loyal Madeleine. His children had gotten along fine until disaster struck. King Gideon had been killed in a fire while trying to save his precious notes and books. Soon after that, his children began to quarrel amongst themselves, fighting for their father's most valuable treasure ever. A treasure so valuable, that in the wrong hands ( or even the right hands), it could destroy the world. With each argument and deathly duel, the Earth began to sag and creak, barley able to hold up all of the hatred. After awhile, the Earth decided that it couldn't take it anymore and split itself into seven different continents, hopping to pacify the siblings. And in a way, it did pacify the siblings. King Gideon's children began new lives, new lives without each other. Katherine formed the Ekaterina dynasty, while Jane started the Janus empire. Luke ruled over many followers whom he called Lucians, and Thomas was the leader of the Tomas clan. And Madeleine? Well, Madeleine took over what remained of her father's empire and renamed it, because the memories of what once was were too painful for her to remember. And so the Cahill Kingdom became the Madrigal Kingdom. Five hundred years later, the Madrigals had a new leader, Queen Grace, and Queen Grace had created peace with all of the kingdoms. Well, all of the kingdoms except for the Lucian Empire. However, Beatrice, Queen Grace's sister and advisor came up with an idea to change that. The idea was to arrange a marriage between Grace's granddaughter Amy Cahill, who was the Madrigal princess, and Prince Ian Kabra, the future heir to the Lucian throne.

So, what do you guys think? Please be honest! The next chapter is going to be about Amy's reaction to the wedding and what she plans to do about it. Oh, and sorry about how short it is!


	2. Chapter 2

Money, Amy decided, it was all about money (or at least, it was in Beatrice's case). Because, if Beatrice arranged the marriage that would unite these two kingdoms, then surely she would get a raise from Grace, and don't forget, a generous bonus from the Lucian royal family. At least Queen Grace had a noble intention for putting Amy through this torture. She was doing it to create peace. A marriage would ensure peace between the two kingdoms, and since the Madrigal kingdom got along with the rest of the kingdoms, then the Lucians would be forced to get along with the other kingdoms too, if they didn't want to risk ruining the wedding arrangements . And her fiancé? Ugh. Amy had met him once or twice at balls, and her first impression of him wasn't very good. And her second impression of him wasn't good either. In fact, it was horrendous and terrible. During their first encounter, she danced with him twice, and the only thing he talked about was himself: how devastatingly handsome he was, how rich and superior his kingdom was compared to all the other ones, and his glorious achievements. At the second ball, Amy danced with him for only one song, but during that brief period of time, Ian managed to make a thousand scathing remarks about Alistair Oh of the Ekaterina kingdom, and Amy's good friend Hamilton Holt, who was also the Tomas prince. Suddenly, a voice broke into her thoughts. " Amy? Amy, are you paying attention?" It was her pesky but adorable little brother, Dan." I guess you've heard about your marriage, huh? Sorry. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" " Yeah." Amy replied grimly. " Yeah, it does suck to be me." Dan piped up curiously " Then what are you gonna to do about it? Starve yourself to protest it? Or how about this? You kidnap Beatrice, and hold a knife to her throat until they agree to cancel the wedding? Oh! Here's my favorite one by far.....you hire an assassin and send him off to the Lucian palace to kill that self centered, arrogant, rebarbative hinny who is more commonly known as Ian Kabra. If he dies, then you won't have to marry him. Hey! You could hire me to be the assassin! With my deadly ninja skills, I'd be able to kill him _and _the rest of his family too!" Amy stared at him in disbelief. " You really hate Ian Kabra more than Beatrice? I thought that it was a tie." Amy asked. "Nah, it's pretty close though. I hate Beatrice almost as much as I hate Ian Kabra. I mean, he insulted the Hammer!" Dan exclaimed in outrage. Hamilton "The Hammer" Holt and Dan were best friends, even though Hamilton was Amy's age and was three years older than Dan. Amy gasped. " Thank you, Dan! You've just given me a wonderful idea!" And with that, Amy hurried off to her room to come up with a plan to turn her idea into reality. It was so simple, she wondered why she didn't think of it before. She was going to run away. Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Her plan was genius. Of course, in order for it to work, she would need to dress up like a, well, like a peasant ( how Amy loathed that degrading word). Amy stole a plain, brown, ragged dress from a maid's laundry bag when the maid wasn't looking, and the only valuable thing she was going to bring with her was her jade dragon necklace that Grace passed down to her. And that was going to be tucked underneath the stolen dress, where no robber dare to look for it. She was all set to run away to sea.

Amy was worried that someone might recognize her in the harbor's dim lights, but as long as she stayed in the dark allies, she would be fine.

Suddenly, an arm snaked out of the shadows and snatched Amy's arm in a rough, forceful grip. The arm belonged to a large, rather muscular man who appeared to be the ringleader of a gang of drunken men.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the man crowed, while laughing a laugh that was so sinister it sent shivers down Amy's spine.

"Beth! There you are!" shouted a sailor who looked to be around the same age as Amy.

" I've been searching all over town for you. Where have you been?" he demanded.

Amy then stuttered " But.. I, ah, I'm not B-"and the rest of her sentence was cut off by the sailor's urgent head shaking. It appeared that he was trying to send her a message of some sort. But what exactly was the cryptic message? Oh! Now that Amy thought about it, it was crystal clear. He was telling her that by going along with his story, he would probably be able to rescue her from the gang!

"What? Are you trying to walk away with our prize?" slurred the gang leader.

" Excuse me for a moment, please Beth." the sailor murmured, and walked away. Ten minutes and a bloody nose later, the drunkards were a mangled heap in the middle of the street.

"Hello. Sorry you had to see that. I'm Kurt. And you are?" the sailor asked.

Amy replied " Am− I mean Adelia."

" What are you doing at this part of town at this time of day Adelia? You shouldn't even be here in daylight either."

" Kurt, can you keep a secret?" Amy questioned and waited till Kurt nodded. " I'm running away. You see, I'm supposed to marry this farmer who is a total jerk. It was an arranged marriage." she explained. Well, the part about him being a jerk and the marriage being arranged were true at least.

" Ah. If you want to, you're welcomed to come aboard my ship. My brother owns it, and since I'm his favorite sibling, and heir since he has no kids, it's impossible for me to get into trouble with him. As long as I say you're with me, you'll be fine."

" Really? Seriously?" Amy asked.

Kurt laughed and then said " Sure. It's fine with me."

" Thank you so much Kurt!" Amy squealed. And with that, they headed off to his ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were aboard the Sea Sprite ( that's the name of Kurt's brother's ship, the Sea Sprite), they ran into an elderly, gruff man.

"Kurt, who is lass? What will your brother think?" he thundered.

" Relax, this is just a friend, not some girl I'm courting, so my brother won't care. And she's not just some Lass, as you said. Her name is Adeila, Adeila, meet Captain Groff." Kurt said.

" Hello Captain Groff." Amy whispered shyly.

" Hello Adeila. There's no need to be so formal, you can just call me Captain, as Kurt does." Captain responded.

" Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to show her to her room." Kurt said, whisking Amy off to below decks.

Meanwhile, back in the Madrigal kingdom...

"What a disgrace! What a scandal!" Beatrice roared. " The Kabras are coming in three days, and they expect to see Ian's betrothed. What are we going to tell them? That she was kidnapped? Hey, now there's an idea!"

" My granddaughter is missing and all you care about is that it is sure to be a big scandal?" Grace said calmly, yet threateningly.

Beatrice gulped and then whimpered " Not exactly. I'm just saying, if somebody found out, they could harm her, since people don't like disgraces and scandals. But what are we going to tell them?"

" Simple. We tell them the truth. The Kabras have significant powers and associates in high places. I'm sure, that with their help, we will be able to find her within a few days." Grace stated.

Dan rolled his eyes behind the heavy ,velvet curtain that served as his hiding place. The Kabras didn't care about anything other than themselves and their reputation. As soon as they discovered that Amy ran away, they would be furious and cancel the engagement. _Which_, Dan thought, _was Amy's intention_.

He quickly ran away to his quarters and began a letter to his best friend.

_Dear Hamilton,_

_Amy's missing. She ran away. Grace and I are worried out of our normally sane minds. Beatrice ( as usual) is worried about the scandal it will surely cause and her new raise that's never going to happen now. I'm sure you've heard about her engagement by now. That, my friend, is the reason why ( or at least I'm pretty sure) she ran away. And I think I gave the idea of running away. Oops. Can't blame her for trying to escape the torturous fate of marrying that stuck up imbecile though. If you see her over in Tomas territory, please send word to me right away._

_Sincerely,_

_Dan Cahill_


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, tragic ,isn't it? Why, just yesterday morning the maid discovered this on Amy's pillow. A ransom note. If darling little Amy could get kidnapped, then so could dear David over there." Aunt Beatrice sobbed into a handkerchief.

Dan rolled his eyes. Aunt Beatrice had gotten his name _again_. And who did Aunt Beatrice think she was fooling with her phony act? _Then again;_ Dan thought, _it is the Cobras'. They're so stupid and lack so much common sense that she might actually be fooling them. _The Kabras' ( or as Dan liked to call them, Cobras') just arrived at the Madrigal palace, demanding to see Ian's future bride. Aunt Beatrice was trying to find an excuse for Amy's disappearance. No doubt that she was trying to save her raise by coming up with an excuse for Amy.

Just then, Grace walked into the room. It was obvious that she heard everything that her sister had said, because she sent Beatrice an ominous glare. Grace laughed lightly, and exclaimed " Oh Beatrice, you silly goose! Why, I know the penmanship of my grandson when I see it."

Aunt Beatrice gasped " Grace! Are you trying to tell us that Amy's very own brother Damian −"

Dan interrupted her. " My name is Dan. Not David, or Damian, or any other name besides Dan!" he shouted.

Aunt Beatrice went on as though she didn't hear him. " −Tried to kidnap his sister? But why?" she questioned, clearly scandalized.

Grace sighed exasperatedly. " No, that's not what I'm trying to say. In fact, it isn't even close. Don't you remember any of the games Amy and Dan used to play when they were little?"

Dan couldn't help but snort. Aunt Beatrice never talked to him and Amy, except to give them ridiculous commands, like " Go and get me some fresh linens. I've just soiled mine", or " My feet are freezing. Rub them!". Or even worst− " My bones and joints ache. Give me a sponge bath to help relieve the tension in them!". Aunt Beatrice treated them like they were serfs, instead of treating them like they were the future rulers of the Madrigal kingdom. Or, in Amy's case, the future ruler of the Lucian empire.

Beatrice stammered "Ah, umm, well, uh...". "Oh! I've just remembered! There was this one game, and the game, and that game! How could I ever forget that game?" Aunt Beatrice babbled. It was clear that she didn't remember any of the games.

Grace cut her off by saying " My grandchildren used to play this one game where they would write a fake ransom note, pretend to be kidnapped, and hide 39 clues to their hiding spot, so Beatrice and I could rescue them.

Grace then turned to Dan and asked him to " Entertain the young Kabras".

Once they were outside in the garden, safe from eavesdropping adults, the Kabra children turned on Dan.

" Ok, so where is she?" Ian demanded.

" We know you had something to do with your sister's disappearance." Ian's younger sister Natalie sneered.

" Amy's disappearance was as much of a shock to me as to you guys. And Cobra? You have feelings to my sister? That's a surprise. I didn't know that you even had feelings. The fact that you like Amy is enough to make me want to hurl." Dan growled.

Ian muttered " I don't have feelings. For Amy, I mean. If I don't marry Amy, I'm going to have to propose to Sinead Starling. Amy isn't exactly up to my standards, but compared to Sinead? She's quite a catch."

Dan nodded. That made sense. Sinead Starling was too preppy, too bossy, too much of a control freak, and too annoying. Although it did make Dan furious to know that Ian didn't think that Amy was good enough for him. If you asked him, it was the other way around. Amy was kind, sweet, intelligent, and beautiful inside and out, whereas Ian was infuriating, crabby, conceited, and beautiful on the outside, but hideous on the inside. Amy deserved way better, according to Dan.

" Well, our parents will find her soon. They _will _have the best Lucian agents out looking for her in a matter of seconds. They'll find her in a couple of days." Ian said.

Dan glared at him. " Oh yeah? What makes you think they'll find her?" he challenged.

Ian laughed. " Oh please Daniel. We're the Lucians. And she's a Madrigal."

As much as Dan wanted to find Amy, he couldn't let her be found and forced to marry this stuck−up jerk. Dan thought _I'll do my best to make sure that Amy's never found, if being found means marrying this egotistical monster_.


	6. This Is Not A Chapter

Dear Readers,

Hello. I'm sorry I haven't updated the Five Kingdoms in awhile, but before I can continue it, I need your opinion. Do you think that Amy should fall in love with...

(A) Kurt

(B) Hamilton

(C) Ian

(D) No one

Please let me know! Thank You!

Sincerely,

Supersamson


End file.
